Highschool (not so much) Musical
by BritishSpells
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the new kid gets swept up into the world of Alfred F Jones, East High's golden boy, after getting a spot in detention on the first day of school. He knows he can't be with Alfred, but how far will he go to change that? Highschool Musical Rewrite (sort of) USUK and little FRUS, Strong language, and Disney


WARNING: Disney, Strong Language (like you care XD), Yaoi (Specifically USUK and slight FRUS), and Disney. Just making those clear.

* * *

><p>'Welcome back Wildcats!' read the red and white banners in the hallways. Arthur wasn't as nearly amused as the other returning students, who were at the moment jumping around and singing throughout the school. Moving to America had been a problem, but attending East High as the 'nerdy British boy' just made the situation even worse. He shook his head in disgust; he wished he could have just moved back to England right now. However, on the other of the school, Alfred F Jones was as ecstatic as ever. Alfred was East High's golden boy, being the lead on the basketball team AND the coaches son. He stepped off the bus, his one-thousand watt smile gleaming in the sunlight, as his basketball friends approached him.<p>

"Yo! Al my hoops dude!" yelled Gilbert, an albino boy with deep scarlet eyes.

"Hey, Gil! Guys! Happy New Year!" replied Alfred, his azure eyes beaming with excitement.

"Oh yes my brothers! It will be a happy Wildcats New Year! When Alfred here leads us to our first league championship in ten years!" said 'televangelist' Gilbert, making the jocks around them whoop and cheer in delight. Alfred couldn't have been more pleased. Just then, Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams made their way on campus, which only meant trouble. Francis and Matthew were president and vice-president of the school Drama club, and basically ruled the school. Francis was known to be a total player, not caring who or what he fucked, unlike Matthew, who just followed him because his parents wanted Matthew to learn from him (like he could learn anything from a… in Alfred's words 'pervert'). Francis pushed his way through the crowd of obnoxious jocks, and the crowd went silent.

"_Bonjour_, Alfred," he said, as he smirked at the jock.

"Uhm…" was all Alfred could reply before the infamous school bell rang, signaling that winter break was officially over. Francis gasped, and ran off towards the school building, Matthew struggling to catch up. A stilled silence struck the jocks as they made their way to their classes. Nearly everyone in the school knew that Alfred was Francis' next victim. To make matters worse, Alfred knew his dad wouldn't be happy if he found out he was sleeping around. Alfred never looked at girls the same way he did guys; girls spend too much worrying how they look on the outside, and he thought they were literally all carbon copies of each other. Nobody was unique anymore, and that bored the sapphire eyed teenager. He sighed heavily, and sat down in his first class, not noticing there was a pair of jade eyes watching him from the back of the class.

* * *

><p>Arthur remembered everything about his winter break as soon as he saw those sparkling azure eyes. It was New Year's Eve all over again. He was in the rec room of a famous ski resort, reading Harry Potter for the fourth time over. All the other teenagers were laughing, and having a good time; even a karaoke machine had been set up. Arthur listened in on the singers, who were doing a horrible job in his opinion, and then turned his attention back to his book. He thanked the lords that they stopped singing, and smiled inwardly when Harry and Ron exchanged Christmas gifts for the first time. It sort of reminded him of the time he first met his younger cousin, Peter, who was excited to the point that he couldn't even speak a sentence without squealing. His happy moment was interrupted when the spotlight was put on him, and he was ushered toward the makeshift stage. 'No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening…' he thought as he was handed a microphone. He liked singing to himself whenever he could, but doing it in front of a crowd was a fierce no. He was so close to cussing out someone, when someone had tapped his shoulder. All thoughts flooded from his mind as he turned to face those… gorgeous, vivid, sapphire eyes. He did a double take, for he thought he was standing in front of a girl; he was so wrong he mentally slapped himself.<p>

"…H-Hi. I'm Alfred, I can't sing." He said, and smiled.

"…Arthur. Pleasure to meet you, and me either…" he lied. This guy was a huge dork but his smile was so contagious it hurt. The crowd was anxiously waiting to see if they would sing anything. The silence was deafening.

"I will if you will…" Arthur whispered, as the song started. The tempo was fairly slow, and it made Arthur more confident that he wouldn't belt out a bunch of words.

"Living in my own world… Didn't understand… that anything can happen if you take a chance…" sang Alfred, as he turned to leave the stage.

Arthur immediately got scared that he would have a solo, that he grabbed the teenager's shirt, and sang, "I never believed in… what I couldn't see… I never opened my heart… to all the possibilities…"

Alfred immediately stepped back onto the stage, and locked his eyes on Arthur's, making Arthur blush awkwardly.

"Oh, I know that something has changed. Never felt this way, and right here tonight; this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you! Oh, and now, looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart, the start of something new…" they harmonized. Arthur had to take the girl part, which he didn't seem to mind. He was having the time of his life, and with another guy. Arthur was in the closet, just as much as Alfred was, but he avoided people in general. They proved to be a distraction to his work, but Arthur also longed for someone to hang out with (and maybe get close to). As the song ended, the crowd erupted into applaud. Alfred smiled and waved at the crowd, but Arthur found himself staring at the guy, ignoring the crowd entirely. 'He was so handsome, and masculine, and his smile. Oh my stars his smile, was like…' this time he actually slapped himself. Alfred turned to Arthur, whipped out his iPhone, and snapped a picture of Arthur smiling at him. Arthur immediately fled the stage and the room altogether, embarrassed that a complete stranger took his picture. He slammed the door to his hotel room, and lay on his bed as he could hear the countdown of the teenagers downstairs. As they reached one, Arthur quietly said "Happy New Year's, Alfred, I'm sorry," as tears fell down his face. He missed his mother, and his 3 brothers all the way back in England, and he probably just hurt a fellow teenager's feelings by running away. Arthur curled up, and fell asleep during the fireworks show.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kirkland! You will see me in detention!" said Mr. Wang, the school Drama teacher, as a textbook was slammed on his desk. Arthur yelped in surprise; he must have fallen asleep. Never mind that but he got detention on the first day of school! He groaned, cursing at himself for the first time in a few months, as a cellphone's ringing echoed throughout the class. Just then, the entire class pulled out their cellphones, making Mr. Wang infuriated.<p>

"ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU HAVE DETENTION! Including you Alfred!" yelled Mr. Wang. Arthur perked up, and stared at the golden haired boy from across the class. It was him for sure; Arthur wanted to scream. 'God, what did I do to deserve this?' he thought as Gilbert yelled back at the teacher, "That's not fair! We have to practice for the championship next week!" The teacher ignored him, as the bell rang. Part of Arthur was stressed out already, hoping he could just serve his detention and leave for England in the morning. Otherwise, he wanted to approach Alfred and get to know him better, but in the deepest part of his heart, he told himself that would never happen. Arthur gathered his things, and left for his next class; this year was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please review and favorite! I'm new to the community so I hope you like this... XD Have a great day~!<p> 


End file.
